The Happy Days
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: A handful of harmless one-shots of Ren and Kyouko a enjoying their time together as a couple, mostly fluff with a slight hint of lime. I was going to say fluffy lime but that doesn't sound nice does it? I rated it as an M Just to be cautious, it isn't graphic, but i tend to get a little carried away with myself.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ren and Kyouko enjoying their time together as a couple, mostly fluff with a slight hint of lime. I was going to say fluffy lime but that doesn't sound nice does it? **

She giggled in that cute little way she has. The way she tries to stifle her amusement with the tips of her tiny fingers but it graduates into a full on roar of laughter that she can't hold back. She rolled back onto the grass with one hand on her flat stomach and the other still covering her mouth. Whatever I just said, she obviously found it hilarious. In truth as soon as I said it was wiped completely from my mind as I took joy in her gleeful laughter. _When did I turn into so a soppy git?_

I rolled back onto the grass with her unable to hold the soppy smile from my face. I rolled onto my side and leant on my arm as her laughter slowly subsided. She cuddled into my chest and rested her head on my arm. Her chestnut hair played out over the green grass and she looked up at me with those big amber eyes. As I went to place my hand on her hip I noticed her knee length skirt had slipped up to reveal a perfect creamy thigh. I snuck a glance and immediately cursed myself to hell. _Easy Kuon. You can't go jumping her in a public park._ It was tempting though. We've been together for two years now and I'm still like a hormonal teenager around her, she's like my personal high or should I say personal Viagra.

I froze as she looked up at me in that knowing way. "Don't even think about it Kuon."


	2. Chapter 2

This is moment was definitely the most horrifying moment of Kyouko Mogami's short life. She prayed to whatever God would listen to her that they would make the ground open up and swallow her whole. The God's however were apparently stone deaf and the poor petite actress had to take the embarrassment on the chin.

The morning had started well; she woke up early to a softly snoring Kuon. Seeing his content face perked up her morning considerably. She slowly unwrapped herself from the spaghetti like tangle of said boyfriends limbs careful not to wake him. Treading carefully she snuck into his bathroom and jumped into the shower. Feeling nicely refreshed she jumped back out only to realise that she only had fresh underwear in the bathroom and her outfit was laid forgotten in her overnight bag right at the side of a quasi-comatose Kuon. She sighed as she put on her plain white matching bra pants and boldly stepped back into the bedroom. As she suspected the slumbering lion on the bed hadn't even moved. She pulled her outfit from the bag, her favourite baby blue skinny jeans and her white floaty blouse. Feeling rejuvenated from the shower she skipped merrily towards the full length mirror, her back towards the bed. Little did she know Kuon was watching the show from under his lashes.

She pulled the tight restrictive denim over her feet and began tugging the stubborn material up her legs. After much struggle she fastened the button shut. Unhappy with how the denim restricted her movements she decided to do a little squat, as every woman knows jeans do not fit properly until you've stretched the denim with your morning squat. She bent her knees and stuck her butt out behind her, the rose to a normal standing position. Discontent with the first squat she decided on a second. As her knees bent her ears were met with the most horrific and sickening tearing noise known to man. She felt a waft of cold air across her left bum cheek. Huh?

A maniacal burst of laughter could be heard from the bed. She lowly spun her head around; her knee's still locked into a squat. Oh yes her jeans had torn, but not down the seam as you would expect, no the worn denim had simply exploded in the centre of her left buttock. It was apparently quite a hilarious sight to behold if Kuon Hizuri's reaction was anything to go by. In fact if he put any more passion into his laughter he would probably give himself an acute abdominal Hernia.

Naturally Kyouko was frozen solid in her squat her left arse cheek proudly hanging out of her jeans. This was just the start of her horrific day.


End file.
